


Across the Sea

by TalinMirengo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Ein Freund gab mir die Aufgabe, einen Oneshot über eine tropische Insel zu schreiben. Herausgekommen ist ein Oneshot, der nach dem Ende von Mass Effect spielt.





	

Sie spürte Steine unter ihrer Wange und unter ihren Händen. Wasser benetzte ihre Beine, bis zu den Knien, dann zog es sich wieder zurück, nur um erneut auf ihre Beine zu schlagen. Der Rhythmus war merkwürdig. Es rauschte beständig hinter ihr und um sie herum. Es schwoll an und ab. Sie blinzelte. Dann spürte sie, Wasser auf ihrem Rücken, doch es floss sofort wieder ab.  
Sie erhob sich auf Hände und Knie. Unter ihr befanden sich Steine, die mit Wasser benetzt waren. Einmal mehr nahm das Rauschen zu und sie sah Wasser auf den Steinen entlanglaufen.  
Wellen. Das waren Wellen, fiel ihr endlich wieder ein. Als sie den Blick hob, sah sie noch mehr Steine. Kleine – so groß wie ein Fingernagel – und größere – so groß wie eine Faust.  
Sie erhob sich und spürte, wie Steine in die nackten Sohlen ihrer Füße drückten. Sie fühlte deren harte Oberfläche, doch es verursachte keine Schmerzen. Ihre Beine steckten in einer schwarzen Hose und an ihren Armen sah sie die hochgerollten Ärmel einer dunklen Bluse.  
Sie hob den Blick und sah, dass der Strand sanft anstieg. Erst ging er in Sand über und weiter hinten erhoben sich Bäume. Darüber lag ein blauer Himmel, an dem sich nur wenige Wolken zeigten.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie azurblaues Wasser. Sie wusste weder, wer noch wo sie war, doch sie war sicher, dass sie so blaues Wasser schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Erneut wandte sie sich um und machte einige vorsichtige Schritte, wobei sie immer ein Stück weit in die nassen Steine einsackte. Schließlich erreichte sie den Sand. Er fühlte sich weich an und wärmer als das Wasser. Irgendwo in einer Ecke ihres Bewusstseins wusste sie, dass sie sich Sorgen machen sollte. Um frisches Wasser, etwas zu Essen und vor allem Waffen. Doch irgendwie... tat sie es nicht.  
Sie ließ sich in den Sand fallen, zog die Beine etwas an, legte die Arme um die Knie und lehnte sich leicht zurück. Beständig rollten die Wellen heran, brachen sich auf dem Meer und mitunter noch einmal kurz bevor sie auf das Ufer aufschlugen. Wenn sie sich von dort zurückzogen, kam zu dem Rauschen – wie sie jetzt bemerkte – noch ein klickendes Geräusch, wenn Steine den Strand hinunterrutschten.  
Sie saß da und sah diesem Bild zu. Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf ihren Rücken und sie spürte eine angenehme Wärme. Es beunruhigte sie nicht, dass sie sich an nichts erinnerte. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie zum ersten Mal seit langem diese Pause verdient. Die Wellen brachen sich und ihre weißen Schaumkronen tanzten über das Wasser, nur um zu vergehen und erneut zu entstehen. Die Brandung schlug in einem immerwährenden Tanz, der niemals enden würde, an das Ufer.  
Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging am Strand entlang, ihre Füße immer wieder auf den warmen Sand setzend. Vor ihr erstreckte sich der Strand, links von ihr das Meer und zu ihrer rechten der Wald. Sie fragte sich, ob dort jemand lebte. Instinkte versuchten, ihr zuzurufen, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, dass dort Gefahren lauern konnten, doch ihre Gefühle gingen darüber hinweg, als wäre es unwichtig.  
Schließlich hörte sie eine raue Stimme. In dem Moment, als diese an ihre Ohren drang wusste sie, dass sie dieses Wort aus seinem Mund schon viel zu lang nicht mehr vernommen hatte: „Siha.“  
Sie blinzelte und im nächsten Moment sah sie ihn. Seine grüne Haut reflektierte die Sonne. Als sie auf ihn zuging, blinzelte er mit den vertikalen Liedern seiner sonst schwarzen Augen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und wurde stärker, je näher sie kam.  
Sie spürte, wie ihre eigenen Gesichtszüge es erwiderten und wie eine ruhige Zufriedenheit durch ihre Glieder strömte.  
„Thane. Es ist viel zu lange her“, sagte sie und küsste ihn.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss und als sich ihre Lippen trennten, konnte sie leicht seinen Atem über die ihren streichen fühlen, als er entgegnete: „Nein. Es hat genau so lange gedauert, wie es dauern musste. Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast.“  
Erneut war da wieder ein Lächeln und sie fühlte sich so leicht wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Sie trat an seine Seite und sie fühlte, wie er nach ihrer Hand griff.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, meinte sie.  
Der Drell zeigte erneut ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dich auf der anderen Seite des Meeres zu erwarten.“

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende von ME finde ich, wie wahrscheinlich viele andere, nicht sonderlich gut. Aber für die Beziehung mit Thane mochte ich es. Schließlich hat man ihm gesagt, dass er nicht lange alleine sein wird.


End file.
